My Last Breath
by Spinners-one-and-only
Summary: A new girl comes to Degrassi and she falls in love.~*~Chapter 2 is fixed and now up!~*~R
1. Chapter 2 fixed

My first couple of classes went good. Spinner guided me through all of them pretty well. He informed me which teachers so suck up to. Which ones to get a desk in the back row because they spit so much when talked that you would get drenched with their spit, and what classes you could talk through and your teacher wouldn't care. Spinner was like a dictionary of Degrassi . He knew everyone and everything about Degrassi. Next period was lunch. As Spinner informed me lunch is not met for eating. It is the social hour of Degrassi. Spinner told me that he could introduce me to some of his friends at lunch time. I was really excited to make some new friend. Just then the lunch bell rang. Spinner walked up to me.  
  
"Come on lets go meet some of my friends" He said. I trail behind him. He led me to a group of three other kids sitting on a bench in the shade outside. There were two girls and one boy chatting together.   
  
"Sinte," Spinner said "this is Paige, Jimmy, and Hazel."   
  
"Hey" I said with a shy smile. I was a very outgoing person once people got to know me but whenever I first met people I was extremely shy.   
  
"You New here?" Hazel asked. Well obviously!   
  
"Ya." I said and looked down at my shoes.  
  
"Where you from?" Jimmy asked. I think Spinner sensed I was nervous around new people so he spoke for me.  
  
"She from Arkansas" Spinner told them.   
  
"Wooa that's really far away from here. You must really miss home eh?" said Jimmy. Ah there he went with the "eh 's". Jimmy was sorta cute.   
  
"Don't worry Hun," Paige said and smiled "Well make you feel right at home here. You'll love Degrassi." When Paige said that I knew right then I was going to like it here.   
  
"So hun are you just going to stand there all day or sit down" Paige said. She moved her books over and made space for me. I smiled and sat down next to her.   
  
"Want a bite?" She asked holding up her toasted bagel.   
  
"No, thanks Im not really hungry." I said. I was thankful that Spinner had introduced me to friends.   
  
"Hey Jimmy, want to go shoot some hoops?" Spinner asked   
  
"Sure Spinner" Jimmy.   
  
"Want to come Sinte? I'm sure you've played some b-ball before." Spinner asked smiling.   
  
"I'm not in a running around sweating kinda mood. But I'm sure well come watch later " I said   
  
"Definitely" Paige and Hazel said together.   
  
"K, Catch you guys later" Spinner said as he jogged off with Jimmy to the basketball courts.   
  
"Wow I've never seen Spinner smile that much in my life." Hazel said elbowing Paige.  
  
"What do you guys mean by that?" I asked confused.  
  
"All I'm saying is that Spinner doesn't smile that much when I'm around." Hazel said and giggled. I know what they were saying. They thought Spinner liked me. I doubt it he was probably just being nice. REALLY NICE!  
  
"So what do you think about Jimmy and Spinner. Cute eh?" Paige said.  
  
"Oh definitely!" I said. Jimmy and Spinner were EXTEREMLY cute. "Are they all like that in Degrassi?" I asked.  
  
"Yup. They make 'em good in Grade 10. I guess we just got lucky." Paige said.  
  
"Real lucky." Hazel added on. We all laughed.  
  
"Come on guys. Let's go over to the basketball courts and see how our 'hot Degrassi' guys are doing in their game" I said giggling. We all laughed and walked over the courts.   
  
It was Friday. My first week at Degrassi had flown by really fast. I was beginning to really love being at this school. Still there was apart of me that was missing. Something was definitely different about me from when I was back home. Me being different wasn't a good thing. The worst part about it was that I had no idea what it was. I mean sure I was having a blast here but their was just on that wasn't right. Still I continued to enjoy the time a was having here. I was extremely happy that it was Friday because tomorrow was Saturday. You remember what Saturday is right? My date with Spinner! Damn, I never got this giddy about guys. I must really really like him. The funny thing is I hardly even knew him! Oh well!   
  
It was lunch time. I walked over to the usual spot where I had been eating with Paige, Hazel, Spinner, and Jimmy for the past week.   
  
"Hey" I said to them and sat down on the bench between Jimmy and Paige.  
  
"Hey" They all said together. It sounded robotic. It actually kinda scared me! Everyone was silent for a minute. It was one of those strange awkward pauses which everyone hates. I wanted to say something but I had no idea what to say. Luckily Jimmy read my mind and broke the silence.   
  
"So what's up?" He asked no one in particular. I didn't say it was a good silence breaker but it was something at least.   
  
"Umm…the sky" I said. Everyone laughed. It was a corny joke but at least it got people to laugh.  
  
"Now here I tough question" said Spinner. "What's down?" Yet another corny joke today!   
  
"Ooo I know!" said Paige said and raised her hand pretending like she was in class.   
  
"Yes Paige?" said Spinner now acting like the teacher.   
  
"The ground!" She said with a big cheesy smile.  
  
"Hey the rhymed!" said Hazel. "What's down? The ground!"  
  
"I'm I poet and I didn't even know it!" said Paige rhyming again.   
  
"Calm down Paige." said Jimmy "I doubt you're a poet number one because you flunk English glass and Number two- that hardly even rhymed !"  
  
"Go ruin my moment why don't ya Jimmy." Paige joked. "I felt special."  
  
"Suuuuure" He said and rolled his eyes.   
  
"Hey Spinner lets go ball some" Jimmy said  
  
"Sure he replyed"  
  
"So Sinte," Hazel asked me as the guys walked away. "Whatcha think your gonna wear on Saturday?"  
  
"No Idea." I said. "Any suggestions?"   
  
"I know," She said and then she got a big smile on her face. "We could go shopping!" Paige looked like the girl who was obsessed with shopping. I guess she will show me all the good store's around here.  
  
"Great. Hazel You coming to?" I asked  
  
"Duh!" Hazel said while examining her perfectly manicured nails.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
I'm completely useless when I'm shopping. I used to wear all black. Or I'd wear maroon and red together. I was lucky when one day my mother pulled me aside and showed me myself in the Mirror. I then realized that I could never shop alone! I'm not as bad with my fashion sense now. Mainly because I go shopping with my friends and they help me a lot. It's not like I need people to shop with me so my clothes are "in". It's that I need to go shopping with people because if I don't I will look like a goth. I was scared when I moved here and started at a new school I would have no friend and no one to shop with. Leaving me look like a total freak for the rest of my teenage days. Luckily I had made friend with the two most fashion informed people in my grade- maybe in the whole goddamn school! I had definitely got lucky. I think when we got to the Mall after school Paige and Hazel realize that I had no fashion sense so in every store I just was shoved into a dressing room while they picked out outfits for me to try on. This whole routine I had to say worked out pretty good because I got some really cool clothes!   
  
When I woke up Saturday morning I felt sick. At first I thought that was actually sick. Then I realized that I was just nervous. For the rest of the day I watched TV. Well I didn't really I sorta just stared at the screen and thought about what tonight was going to be like. But I'll just call it watching TV. At 7:30 pm Spinner called. I picked up the phone  
  
"Hey is Sinte there?" Spinner's calm voice said over the phone  
  
"She might be" I said teasing him.  
  
"Oh then I guess if she's not there we should just not go out tonight" He teased me back. Even though we were one the phone I knew that Spinner was smiling now and I was too.  
  
"Ill go get her" I joked "Ok so I'm here now" I said  
  
"Good!" he said. He laughed. Then I laughed. Then we both laughed. He told me that he would pick me up at 8:30 and we were going to pizza and a movie. The typical first date-of course. No guy would ever think of something orginal for a first date. Wait did he say he was going to pick me up at 8:30? It was 7:35 and I'm the kind of girl that needs like two fucking hours to get ready. I have to go get ready! I took a shower and blow dried my hair. Then I straightened it with an iron. Not to sound stuck up or anything but for once my hair looked prefect. I put on a cool pair of dark blue jeans and a white tank top. Then I did my make up. At about 8:15 I was ready. I had 15 minutes though and I was pretty sure that Spinner wouldn't come EXACTLY at 8:30. I mean come on he was a guy. Guy's were always at least 5 minutes late to like everything! For the next 20 minutes I lay down on my bed. There was absolutely nothing going through my head- my mind was blank. I was just staring straight up at the ceiling. At 8:45 the phone rang and woke me from my trace of nothing.   
  
"Hey" said Paige's voice. Even though I had only met her on Monday we had been talking every night on the phone. So she had already memorized my phone number.  
  
"Hey." I said and sighed. I thought she was Spinner. I mean he was a guy but it was getting late.   
  
"So im guessing he's not there yet?" Paige asked.  
  
"Obviously!" I said.  
  
The doorbell rang.   
  
"Gotta go. The doorbell just rung and I pretty sure it is Spinner" I said.  
  
"Your probably just lying so you have to get off the phone with me." Paige said. The doorbell rung again.   
  
"Paige- I really gotta go. He's here" I said.  
  
"Surrrreee" Paige said.  
  
"Bye Paige!" I said while rolling my eyes. I then hung up the phone and ran over to open the door.  
  
When I opened the door Spinner's finger was on the doorbell getting ready to ring it again.   
  
"I don't think you'll have to ring it again Spinner" I said.  
  
"Well you took a long time to open it!" He said smiling  
  
"We'll it took you a long time to get here!" I said smiling back.  
  
"Then we're even" he said and pulled out his hand for me to shake it and call it even. I had a better idea. I leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips.   
  
"Even" I then said.  
  
"Well that answers the question if you kiss on the first date" Spinner said. "I'll just take that question off my checklist."  
  
"You have a checklist?" I asked "You dork!"  
  
"I don't I have a checklist. I was just joking!" he said.  
  
"Sure Spinner" I said sarcastically. Spinner laughed.  
  
"Come on Sinte," He said. "Let's go! Were going to miss the movie."   
  
"K," I said "Just let me get my coat." I turned around to get if but before I could Spinner stopped me.  
  
"You don't need your coat Sinte, I'll keep you warm!" Awww that was sooo cute. EXTERMLY cheesy but definitely cute.  
  
"But Spinner what if I'm still cold?" I asked teasing him.  
  
"Then you better get your coat!" He said. I got my got my coat and we headed for the movies.  
  
The date had gone amazing. Spinner had chosen a scary movie for us to see. I love scary movies-they freak me out, thats the greatness of a scary movie. After the movie Spinner took me out to this Pizza place were we just eat and chatted like we had know each other all our lives. But now our date was coming to the end. Spinner was walking me up the steps to my house.  
  
"So did you have fun tonight?" He asked  
  
"Spinner. I had an amazing time!" I said.  
  
"And it was only dinner and a movie!" He said. "Imagine what could happen on our second date!" yet another cheesy line from Spinner tonight!  
  
"How do you know we're going to go out again Mr. Mason?" I asked with a sly smile.   
  
"Well," he said "are we?"   
  
"Maybe." I said still smiling.  
  
"Maybe?" he asked and raised an eyebrow. He then leaned down to kiss me and unlike our first one at the beginning of our date this one wasn't so soft and innocent if you know what I mean. Soon we both pulled away. I opened the door to my house just before I closed door and lost view of Spinner I said  
  
"As the answer to your question. Yes. And I cant wait for next time." I then smiled at him for a second and closed the door behind me.  
  
Back at school on Monday morning Paige and Hazel were grilling me with questions about my date with Spinner on Saturday.   
  
"What movie did you see"  
  
"how did you do you hair?"  
  
"what shoes did you wear?"  
  
"You guys all I'm gonna say is that me and Spinner had a REALLY good time." I said with a smile. That date was amazing probably the best I have ever had and Spinner was…well…great! He was cute, funny, smart, sweet, wore decent clothes, didn't have bad breath…yup he seemed like the perfect guy for me…I think!  
  
"Wake up from Dream land girl" Hazel said nudging me. I guess I had sorta zoned out while thinking about Spinner!  
  
"Hey party peeps" said a sweet voice behind us. Me, Paige, and Hazel all turned around to see Jimmy jogging up to us while dribbling a basket ball, with Spinner close behind.   
  
"So Paige, what did you get on that history test?" I asked changing the subject, as Spinner sat down beside me.   
  
"Don't wanna talk about it." Paige said while examined her newly manicured nails. Jimmy and Spinner looked at each other.  
  
"FLUNKED!" they said. Answering my question for her. Paige just rolled her eyes at them and returned to looking at her nails.  
  
"Hey Guys!" said a voice behind us.   
  
"Hey it's the Craig-man" Spinner said. They gave each other "the guy hug/handshake" thing. I laughed I love it when guys did that.   
  
"Hey Craigory!" Paige said.  
  
"Paige, His name is Craig not Greg or Gregory" said Hazel   
  
"Duh!," said Paige flipping her blonde hair "I was just trying something new- you know starting a new trend!"   
  
"Paige hunny, I think that's definitely one trend of yours that no one, and I mean no one will follow!" Spinner said laughing.  
  
"Guys, Joey is going out of town and im having a party at my house friday night. So are ya'll gonna come?" Craig asked.  
  
"Yeah we'll go." Paige answered for all of us.  
  
"Great, well I got to go" Craig said. "I promised Sean I'd help him study for his math test that he's gonna fail anyway," then he left.  
  
"Personally I think he's cheesy." Jimmy said grunting.  
  
"I think he's sweet!" I said.  
  
Spinner looked at me "Ok, im joking."  
  
"Ok, thoughts what I thought." Spinner leaned over and kissed me.  
  
"Oh…umm…well…I gotta go" Jimmy said and we watched him ran off.  
  
"Maybe he had to pee" said Spinner. We all laughed. But I was thinking something else.  
  
"Ya maybe.." I said to myself.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The bell rang and everyone went to class.  
  
******************************************************  
  
~*~I'll be updating soon i hope you like it so Far.~*~ 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi… blah blah yada yada yada  
  
"I'll still stay in contact with my friends back home..." I thought to myself as i looked out the plane window.  
  
Me and my parents got off the plane and got a cab to our new house. The moving trucks beat us there, but only by two mintues. We were unpacking when two teenage boys walk up to me. "You must be moving in?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hi im, Spinner."he said holding a basketball  
  
"Im Jimmy."he said waving  
  
"And im Marco." he said shaking me hand  
  
"Hi, IM Sinte."  
  
"Where are you from?"Spinner asked  
  
"Arkansas."i said shaking my head up and down for a second  
  
"Thats in the United States, right?" Jimmy asked  
  
"Yup."  
  
"So do you have a boyfriend back in the U.S.?" Marco asked   
  
"Nope." I said and gave a flirty smile.  
  
"Thats cool." Spinner said and smiled.  
  
"So can I have your phone number?" He asked hopefully. I decided to play with him a little.  
  
"And why would you want that Spinner?" I asked flirtily.  
  
"Oh," He said and smiled. "I might just want call and ask what you are doing Saturday night."  
  
"Well, I don't think I have plans." I joked. I pulled a pen out of my pocket and wrote my number on his hand.  
  
"Actually I'm pretty sure I'm free!" I then said and smiled.  
  
"Good." he said.  
  
"Good." I said.  
  
"Then Ill see you on Saturday?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Looks that way." I replied.  
  
"Well were going to play some baseketball." Jimmy said slowy walking away.  
  
"Seeya at school tommorrow." They all said walking away.  
  
"Seeya." I said walking in the house with a big box of my clothes.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Well this is it." I said to myself as I looked up at the entrance of Degrassi School. It was definitely going to be different from my old school. First of all it was in Canada. Me a Canadian? I don't think so.   
  
  
  
Last year I guess I could say I was pretty popular at my old school. Maybe not the most popular girl in RJHS(this is the initials for my school if you really wanna know IM me on yahoo, msn, or aim account.) but I was with the "in crowd" if you know what I mean. It was our 9th grade year and we ruled the school. And we knew in high school we would "rule the school" then too. Well they might but I sure as hell wouldn't. I was now the new girl. I didn't know a single soul and I was scared out of my mind.   
  
Thoughts ran through my head. The thought like "Who am I going to sit with at lunch?" "What if I cant find my classes?" "What if I make a bad first impression" and the biggest one "What if I don't make any friends". I had never had to worry about these thoughts before. I always had someone there for me. Not now though- I was all alone.  
  
"Here I go." I said to myself again as I walked up the steps to the school. Oh no. did I just say that to myself. I was talking out loud. Great, now everyone was going to think I'm a freak and I usally dont care what people think off me. I opened the doors to the school. I was here.   
  
"Go to the admissions room" My mom told me this morning, before I started school. "They'll help you get started up." If only I could find the admissions room though.   
  
"Do you know where the admissions room is?" I asked a girl with black short hair.  
  
"Ya, down the hall and make a left." She said. I wanted to ask her name and try to get to know her but the bell was going to ring soon and I needed to get my schedule. I'll just have to try to make friends later.  
  
"K, thanks" I said and I walked to the admissions room. There was a lady sitting behind the desk typing on a computer.  
  
"Hello," I said "I'm new here and I'm supposed to pick up my schedule"   
  
"Name?" asked the lady  
  
"Sinte Axander" I said.  
  
"Grade?" The lady asked again   
  
"10th." I said. She typed all this information into the computer. A piece of paper printed out of the computer. She handed it to me.  
  
"Here is your schedule Sinte." She said "Just give me a minute and I'll call your advisor to take you to your first class."   
  
"My advisor?" I asked. I had never heard of such a thing.  
  
"Yes," She said "your advisor is someone in your grade who is in all your classes. They will walk around with you for the first week. You know 'show you the ropes' of Degrassi" I hated when teachers tried to be cool and used phrases like "show you the ropes".   
  
I also wasn't sure I like the idea of being someone littlie follower for a week. Plus, what if I got some science nerd who carries around the science slides for class. Then I would probably have much more trouble fitting in. Then a sporty looking boy opened the door to the admissions room. He was wearing a basketball jersey and had a winning smile. He looked like the guy every girl in the school would like.   
  
"Sinte Axander," Said the lady behind the desk "meet your advisor Gavin Mason." he smiled.   
  
"You two better get to class now. Your going to be late." Said the lady. He rolled his eyes at her and made me laugh. We walked out the door the into the Degrassi halls.   
  
"Didn't I meet you yesterday? I thought you said your name was Spinner?" I said   
  
"My friends call me Spinner but my name is Gavin." he replyed.  
  
Spinner seamed like a great guy. He was nice, funny, easily to get along with, and he had that smile. It seemed like most people in Degrassi liked Spinner too. As they were walking down the halls people we constantly giving him high-fives and saying hi to him. He seemed like the right guy to stick by at this school.   
  
"Well here first period class" Spinner said to me as we reached our class. "You ready to really start your life at Degrassi?"   
  
Right at that moment everything was just right. No bad thought went trough my mind and I couldn't wait to see what would happen next.  
  
"More ready then ever be." I replied and we walked into the classroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
~*~Hey guys. I hope you like it so far. I'll be up dating soon.~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3 fixed

It was Friday and everyone was talking about the party tonight.Spinner was going to pick me up in he's new car at 9.   
  
It was 9:06 and Spinner was here."I have to pick up Jimmy."  
  
"Ok"I replyed  
  
We got to Jimmy's house he dont look to happyto be in the same car with me and Spinner but he also didnt seem to care.  
  
We got to the party and as we walked up to the house I could hear the music blaring.  
  
[Every morning as I wake to another day]  
  
Craige opened the door and let us in.Jimmy went in and walked away form us.   
  
[I bow my head hit my knees and I begin to pray]  
  
We meet Paige and Hazel. Marco was there with Elli but i didnt know them very well.  
  
[I search for answers that I wonder if I'll ever find]  
  
Well almost everyone at that party got drunk.  
  
[Running circles in the mazes deep inside my mind]  
  
I was getting a little sick so Jimmy to me up to a room and layed me on the bed.Because Spinner was no where to be found.   
  
[You always take me to a higher level]  
  
Jimmy was drunk so he was acting a little weird. He started to get a little sexual.  
  
[Show something that's deep inside]  
  
He got on top of me and started kissing me I told him to stop but he wouldn't he just pushed me down and started to pull my clothes off.  
  
[You show me things I never knew]  
  
I was screaming"Stop....Stop it now.....please stop!" but no one heard me.   
  
[You push me you pull me]  
  
I must have pasted out for a while when i woke up Jimmy was gonne I was afaird i didn't know what to do. I ran down stairs looking for Spinner to ask him for help and to tell him what happened.   
  
Sinte walked in a room to find him kissing Paige she felt her heart skip a beat in the shock she ran out crying.  
  
[ now i will tell you what i've done for you ]  
  
She drove off in his car.  
  
[ 50 thousand tears i've cried ]  
  
"I cant belived he would do something like this he told me he...loved me." Sinte said crying so hard she couldn't see.  
  
[ screaming deceiving and bleeding for you ]  
  
She came to a brige it was raining the car spun out of control throwing her off the brige onto the pavement below.  
  
[ and you still won't hear me ]  
  
When the car hit the pavement the front window broke throw glass everywhere, one piece cut her in chest shoting blood all over her and the car.  
  
[ don't want your hand this time i'll save myself ]  
  
The next thing she knew she wokeup in the hospital.   
  
She called for the nurse,To ask what happen.  
  
"Don't worry everything's gonna be ok, try to rest, K" the nurse replyed.  
  
In the waiting room Sinte's mom was calling Spinner.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
The phone rang. I quickly picked it up, hoping it was Sinte, but it was her mom. "Hello?"  
  
"Spinner? It's Amber,Sinte's mom." she said crying nervously  
  
He looked at the floor nervously. "Hey, what's up?"   
  
"You need to come to the hospital, Sinte's been a car werck and its bad."  
  
His voice was shaking. "What happened, is she gonna be ok.?"  
  
"Well the Dr.'s said she may die but their trying as hard as they can to make sue that does happen." She crying  
  
"Um, okay... I'll be right over. Bye." I imagined how confused I must have sounded, but I didn't care. I hung up the phone, and grabbed my coat. I called to Kendra that I was going out, and began to drive to the hospital.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
When Spinner got there, Amber(Sinte's mom) huged him and started to cry"Its gonna be ok I promise,Mrs. Axander"Spinner made a promise he knew he couldn't keep.  
  
They was sitting in the waiting room, hoping for good news."You can go back there now." They began the walk down the long, white corridor.They arrived at her door, and knocked. "Come in." The Nurse said.   
  
But what they saw when they got there frightened them beyond words. Her   
  
Face was bruised, and she just looked... broken. "Sinte..." Spinner   
  
whispered, mostly to himself, and then ran over to her. "Sinte... are you   
  
okay? What happened"  
  
When Spinner walked in, She looked at him angrily. "GET OUT SPINNER NOW"  
  
"Sinte" her mother said "Whats wrong?"  
  
"Sinte, you need to listen to me-"Spinner said trying no to cry.  
  
"GET. OUT." He stood in the doorway, Her eyes shooting daggers his way.  
  
"We're just gonna leave you two alone for a second" her mother replyed to the anger in the room.  
  
"GET OUT SPINNER NOW" Sinte said crying.  
  
"No! Dammit, Sinte, you need me."  
  
She looked away from me. "I don't need anyone."  
  
"You may not need me, but I need you."  
  
She didn't even look back at me, she just kept staring at the window.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"What?"   
  
He sighed, and then looked at me. He noticed that my whole upper body was covered in bandages. "Look, I know you won't listen to me, but try, okay?" He took in a deep breath, trying to figure out how to say it. "I know that you have no real reason to trust me, but i love you."  
  
"You said you...love me....but yet you kissed Paige"  
  
"I'm sorry, I promise I only love you"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, I promise...Your important to me"Spinner replyed.  
  
She turned, and began saying something, but he took advantage of this angle, and kissed her.  
  
"I love you Spin."Sinte said breaking the kiss.  
  
"I will love you." Spinner replyed  
  
"You know im dying?" She said crying  
  
"I'm gonna make sure that doesn't happen." Spinner glazed into her I eyes.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
The next day Spinner wokeup to see that Sinte wasn't breathing he yelled for a Dr. They tryed to make her breath again, but failed.  
  
Spinner began to cry, yelling and screaming "This isn't fair, its just not fair!"  
  
The Dr. tryed to cover her body up to take it to another room, but Spinner just would give up he kept yelling "She's not, she cant be, she was just fine last night, she's..." He stop yelling trying not to accept the fact she was dead.   
  
The Dr. got him to let her go, still not ready to accept it yet he let them take her, but followed them down the hall until another dr. grabbed him by the arm and sat him down trying to   
  
tell him it hard but its going to be ok.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Spinner went home and sat on the bed crying, and then he felt a cold hand on his shoulder with  
  
a cool breeze. He turn around and no one was there. He went to take a shower when we got out he   
  
layed on the and was just about asleep when he heared a lound noise in the living room.   
  
[ hold on to me love ]  
  
He went down stairs but no one was there. He was about to head up to bed again and the he saw her, it was Sinte.   
  
[ you know i can't stay long ]  
  
"Sinte..." he whispered in fright "I thought you were dead"  
  
[all i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid]  
  
"I am." Sinte said moving close to him but he's moving back "I just wanted to say i love you, even after death."  
  
[can you hear me?]  
  
"Im sorry."she said as she began to fade away  
  
[can you feel me in your arms?]  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
[holding my last breath]  
  
"I can rest my soul" As she left she said one last time "I will love you forever...goodbye"  
  
"I will love you for-" she was gone before he could finish.  
  
[safe inside myself]  
  
Spinner still frighted, didn't know what to do he went to the closet to get a gun.  
  
[sweet raptured light it ends here tonight]  
  
"I'll be with you forever" he said before he took his last breath.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The end.   
  
~*~ Thats all folks i hope you liked it. I wanted it to be a longer fic but I couldnt figure out what else to write to make it loner. ~*~ 


	4. IMPROTANT

HEY PEOPLE IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DONT READ IT AND ITS MY FIC AND I DONT CARE IF I MISSPELLED FUCKING SHIT YOU'RE REALLY FUCKING PISSING ME OFF IF YOU DONT LIKE THE WAY I WRITE THE DONT FUCKING READ IT. AND ID DIDNT STILL SHIT FROM ANYONE, ONE OF MY NET FRIENDS HELPED ME WITH THEM AND THEY HELP ME WRITE SO FUCK YOU ALL I DIDN'T STILL SHIT YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH OR SLUT FAT ASS WHORE.(JUST THE ONE WHO DONT LIKE IT.) 


	5. In memory of a Friend

Sorry guys i havent been writing i may not finish but i'll try and if i do i might take a long time. One of me bestfriends where shot and didnt make it. So plz done me mad at me for not being able to get it finished  
  
Forever And Always,  
  
Sinte 


End file.
